Dean and Sam's New Friends
by Purple Dildoes
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped! Oh no! Fortunately, their intentions aren't ALL bad. Dean/Sam/Cas/Doug Dimmadome/OC/OC/OC Cowritten by Tumblr user Rainbow Klainebows


Dean was alone. Completely and utterly alone. He was in an odd place he had never been before, and it really sucked because Sam, his brother and lover, wasn't with him. Not only was he alone, but Dean had the strange feeling that somebody was following him. All of a sudden, his flashlight burned out.

"Damn..." He whispered, hitting it against his hand to try and make it work again. He had no such luck.

Dean tried to make sense of the darkness, but before he had the chance, he felt a cloth bag go over his head and a pair of metal handcuffs click around his wrists. He tried to speak, but it came out muffled. All he could hear was a small noise that sounded like two girls giggling. Before he could try to fight whatever was happening, a baseball bat hit him in the head and he passed out.

When Dean awoke, he was chained to a bed. He blinked a few times, squinting as he tried to remember what had happened before everything went black. "What the hell..."

Two (sexay) teenage girls stood in front of him, looking like insane freaks as they stared at Dean with wide eyes and huge grins. Drool was forming at their mouths oh yis. "Hey Dean. Im Emily. You're super hot. We're gonna fuck you," one of the girls said.

Dean shook his head, trying to get free from the bed. "What the actual fuck"

"Oh yis," the other teenager said. The two girls proceeded to climb on top of Dean and lick him.

Dean blinked a few times in discomfort, watching the girls lick him. The fact that they were licking him wasn't what bothered him, though; it was more the fact that these girls appeared to be no older than 15, not to mention the fact that he had Sam waiting for him at god-knows-where.

Emily pulled away first, and she pulled the other girl off. She hissed, but Emily shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"I guess you at least deserve an explanation before we rape you." Emily said as she took off her clothes. "You see, we think you're the sexiest person alive, and we just want a little bit of... Fun."

The other girl finished her cookie. "You're hot, Dean. And we're gonna fuck you."

"Leah!" Emily said.

"What? I'm just sayin'." Leah also took off her clothes.

Dean found himself being aroused by the two naked girls on top of him. He was bisexual, and he had a secret kink for those who were younger than him.

"Ha! He has a boner!" Leah said, poking Dean's crotch.

"He does, doesn't he?" Emily said, licking her lips.

"You know... It's not rape if all parties enjoy it." Dean said.

"Wait... You're saying you'll enjoy this?" Leah said, smiling. "Fuck yes!"

Emily and Leah ripped off all of Dean's clothes and went back to licking his body.

The three all had a fabulous time; licking, stroking, and finally getting to fucking. Dean was having such a great time that he had forgotten all about his brother, whom was looking everywhere for him. He didn't remember about Sam until it was too late.

Sam kicked the door to them room down, shocked to find two 15-year-olds fucking his brother. "DEAN?!"

Dean looked up and his face went pale. "SAMMY! I...I CAN EXPLAIN."

Leah turned and licked her lips. "Oh, it's your sexy brother, Dean. Tell him he can join us if he wants."

The younger boy puts his hands on his hips sassily. "I cannot believe you Dean! I thought you were going to come to the motel and fuck ME tonight!"

"Sammy, they raped me, I didn't-"

before Dean could finish, Emma had gotten up and pulled Sam to the bed. "COME ON, FOOL, WE'RE ALL GOING TO HAVE AN ORGY."

The teenage girls tore off Sam's clothes and licked him, just like they did to his brother.

"Mmm...Tasty," Leah remarked, grinning.

All four of them began to fuck, and Sam did not protest.

Leah sucked Dean's cock while Emily sucked Sam's. Then after both the brothers orgasamed, they switched and repeated. After the blowjobs were done, they fucked some more.

But...

Sam and Dean didn't have condoms!

Emily and Leah went into labor the next day. They both gave birth to half a full-grown human. Once both halves were born, the merged together to form Eleanor!

Leah and Emily both luffed their Eleanor very much, even though she was r00d sometimes.

Suddenly, a wild Castiel appeared. He walked over to Eleanor and raped her! Oh no! Leah and Emily were very proud of her. Her first raping.

While Eleanor was being raped by an angel, Sam and Dean were fucking in their motel room.

Emily and Leah looked at each other. "Smh everybodys fucking each other except for us, Leah."

Leah shook her head. "I know. It's so stoopid. But hey! Let's fuck each other!"

"Okay!"

The girls had sex with each other. Castiel continued to rape Eleanor. Sam and Dean continued to fuck. Everything seemed perfect.

Until...

Austin Powers jumped down from the ceiling!

"Why aren't I part of this sex?" He asked in his British accent. He ripped off his shirt, revealing his extremely hairy chest.

"HOLY SHIET IT'S AUSTIN POWERS!" Leah shouted, causing everyone to stop their sexing.

"ERMAGERD!" Everyone shouted.

Austin Powers ripped off the rest of his clothes. "Do I make you all randy?" He asked.

Then Randy Jackson stepped out of the closet! "Did someone say Randy?" A random sound of applause filled the room.

"ARGH! DEMONS!" Sam screamed, his mind senile from all the fucking.

Randy Jackson and Austin Powers started fucking, but Sam shot them both, killing them.

"Sam! What the hell!" Cas said. He was completely naked except for his trench coat, which hung over his shoulders. Eleanor crawled over to her mommies and Leah gave Eleanor some weed.

Emily smoked the weed and everybody stared at the two dead bodies.

"Shiet, Sam, I don't think those two were demons," Dean said, shaking his head at his brother.

"Fuuuuuuck."

Sam hid the bodies in the motel's closet and then Leah and Emily passed out some weed to everyone. Everybody smoked and they were chill as fuck.

Until they got hungry as fuck.

"Ayy...Anybody got any food?" Emily asked.

Leah nodded. "There's some fresh dead bodies in the closet remember?"

"AW YIS YOURE RIGHT."

So Sam pulled out Austin and Randy from the closet and the five stoners began to eat the flesh of the body. They atee and ate until all that was left was their bones. Leah and Emily gave the bones to Eleanor, because thats what good mommies do.

"That was goooooooood," Dean said, licking his fingers clean.

"It certainely was," Sam agreed, licking some of the blood off of the floor.

But suddenly, a wild Barney appeared. The purple dinosaur raped everyone in the motel room.

But Barney was amazing at sex, so they let him rape them and it was soon an orgy-Dean, Sam, Cas, Emily, Leah, Eleanor, and Barney. Well, Eleanor was mostly masturbating with the bones, but Barney occasionally shoved his dick up her ass.

Once they were all sexed out, Barney poofed out and everyone passed out. They were awoken by the sound of someone speaking.

"Dimmadang! Looks like I missed some dimmagreat dimmafucking!"

Everyone jumped awake to see Doug Dimmadome and his sexy hat.

"It's Doug Dimmadome!" Emily screamed, tackling him from behind.

Doug crossed his arms and bobbed his head. "Dimmadamn right! I've come to kill all your dimmadumbasses!"

He then took off his sexy hat and got out a large gun, pointing it at Dean's head. "You! Give me your penis or you all die!"

Dean, who was still pretty high like everyone else, furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha...?"

Before anyone could react Doug shot Dean's penis. It exploded into a bajillion little pieces. "Dimmadamn!"

Dean creyd and fell to the floor. "NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FUCK ANYONE."

Sam pat his brother on the back. He kissed his cheek and then started making out with him. "It's okay bby we can get you a new penis."

"YEAH. ITS EASY," Leah said, and chopped off Barney's penis with a knife. He glued it onto Dean's crotch. "Merry Christmas."

Doug then fell to the floor in a fit of sobs. "I... I have a confession." He choked out.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he admired his new purple penis.

"I... I was dimmaborn without a dimmadick!" Doug said.

"Oh my... That's horrible!" Sam said before giving Dean a blowjob.

"I have an idea!" Eleanor said.

"NO! SHADDUP ELEANOR!" Leah said, slapping Ellen.

"Lia! Let the kid talk!" Emily said firmly.

"We should go on an adventure to get Doug a new penis!" Eleanor said.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
